New Girl At Stardon High
by Fullmetal59
Summary: There's a new girl at Stardon High and guess who has his eyes on her...i suck at summeries please r&r EdxWinry for life
1. The New Girl

New Girl

At Stardon High

Chapter 1

The New Girl

Winry Rockbell has moved to Central from Resenbul with her grandma, Pinako. Winry was 16, a sophmore in high school. They had to move because they had no school at where they use to live and Winry needed an education to learn more about what she does. Winry and Pinako were automail mechanics. Winry was crazy about mechanics. More than you could imagine. Tomorrow she would get to finally go to her new school, Stardon High School or SHS for short. She couldn't wait to get there. " I wonder what kind of people are there. What type of friends will I be with. I even kind of wonder if there will be any cute guys there," Winry said blushing a little.Pinako just laughed. Winry was so nervous about her first day of school. Winry went out shopping to find something good to wear. She found a white tanktop, a black skirt, and a black jacket. She got home and went to bed to be ready for tomorrow.


	2. Bus Ride

New Girl

At Stardon High

Chapter 2

Bus Ride

Winry got up bright and early really excited. She hurried and got her clothes on. She didn't want to be late for her bus. She ran out the door after eating breakfast and said bye to Pinako. She was walking to her stop but suddenly started running when she looked up and saw the bus there honking his horn. Winry finally got on the bus and saw most of the seats were taken but in seat number six there was a spot next to this blond haired kid with golden eyes. " Can I sit here?" She asked. He looked at me and smiled. That made her blush big time. " Sure," He said. She took the spot next to him and said, " Thanks." " No problem. By the way my name is Edward Elric." _He has a lovely voice, _she thought. " Hi my name is Winry Rockbell," She said. " So are you new to Stardon?" Ed said. " Yeah I just moved here from Rizenbul." " Cool. Did you get your schedule yet?" He asked. Winry nodded. " Can I see it?" " Sure," she said and pulled it out. His eyes widened. " You sure this is your schedule because i have all these classes?" " Are you serious," She said. " Uh-huh, but oh well I guess i'll be able to know you better," He said. She smiled and this time it was his turn to blush. _She has a beautiful smile, _he thought. The bus came to a stop and all the kids got of the bus including Ed and Winry.


	3. Chapter 3

New Girl

At Stardon High

Ch. 3

Winry was finally there. STARDON HIGH SCHOOL was on a big sign in front of the school. She got in there and saw alot of people talking. She was trying to find her locker. Finally she found the locker and only took her binder to class. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Winry had english first. Her english teachers name was Mr. Bosley. " Ah, you must be the new student,"he said,"you can just grab any seat you want". Winry nodded and looked towards the class. She saw a seat by Ed and sat there. " Hey Ed," She said. " Hey Win. Do you mind if I call you that?" " Not at all." " Ok," He said. After what seemed like forever class was finally over. " Why did you take so long getting to class?" He asked. " Well i'm new here remember so I don't know where every class is yet." " Oh yeah sorry. Want me to take you to your next class because we do have every class the same," Ed said. " Sure. Ok." She replied. They walked to there class and after that Ed took Winry to every other one of her classes until lunch. " The teachers here seem nice so far." " Yeah." " So what about the food, is it good?" " Yeah it's pretty decent." " Brother wait up!" " Al shouted. " Hey Al. Oh yeah this is my younger brother Alphonse." " Hi i'm Winry Rockbell from Rizenbul. " Hey." " Win want to sit with me and Al." Ed asked. "Yeah sure!" she said exictedly. They ate there food peacfully until lunch was over. Ed and Winry really got to know eachother. " Are you doing anything Friday night Winry?" Ed asked her. " No, why." " I was wondering if you would want to maybe catch a movie on Friday night?" He blushed as he finished and had his hand on the back of his head. _Is he asking me out? _she thought. She blushed as well and said, " Well... um..." " Well I understand if you don't want to go," He said a little sadly. " No I mean I would love to go with you." " Really because i'm not forcing you or anything." " Yes I want to go with you Ed," She said happily. _YES! _he thought.

" Well school is over," she said. " Yeah. If you want you can ride with me in my car. I had to ride the bus because my car wrecked a few months ago. So what do you say?" " Sure let me just get my stuff from my locker," She said. Ed nodded his head and said," Ok i'll wait by the parking lot." With that he turned towards the parking lot and walked on.

Winry went to her locker and started on her combanation but suddenly stopped when she felt someone next to her. " Who are you?" " My name is Jennifer. I saw Ed ask you out. Your pretty lucky. All the girls are crazy about him but it seems he doesn't want any of them." Do you like him?" Winry asked. " No. actually I like his younger brother." said Jennifer. They both laughed at how they liked both of the Elric brothers. " Well i'll see you tomorrow I guess I don't want to make him wait any longer," Winry said. She grabbed her things and started running down the hall. " Go get him girl!" " Thanks!" shouted Winry.

Winry saw Ed leaning againt the door frame spinning his car keys. _Man, he really looks hot, _she thought and blushed. " Ok lets go," He said and smiled. Ed opened Winry's car door and got in himself. " Ed do you have a cell phone?"She asked. " Yeah," He replied. " Here's my number," She said handing him a small piece of paper. " Thanks, here's my number," Ed said giving Winry a small piece of paper.

Ed finally got to Winry's house after alot of confusing directions. " Right there with the yellow paint," She said. " Ok." " So see you tomorrow Ed." " Yeah. Bye." " Bye." Winry went into her house with such a dazed looked that she didn't even notice Pinako. " So how was your first day? Who did you meet?" Pinako asked. " I met the man of my dreams."

Ed got back to his house and entered. " Brother what took you so long?" asked Al. " Oh I took Winry home," Ed replied.

" Oh...," said Al in a teasing voice. " Hey it's nothing like that," He said turning a bright shade of red. Ed started walking away and a piece of paper. " What's this? Looks like Winry's phone number. Do you like Winry, brother?" " No!" Ed said, his blush turning into what looked like a crimson color. " Sure..." he said knowing his brother was lying.


	4. Friday Night

New Girl

At Stardon High

Ch. 4

Friday Night

The week was over and was finally Ed's big night. He told Winry that he would pick her up at eight o' clock and get something to eat first. Then he would take her to a movie. Ed was getting ready for the night. He didn't want to look fancy or anything but at least decent. He put on a nice red long sleeve buttoned shirt ( not pink). He also wore some nice dark blue cargo pants. Al walked in. " Brother why are you getting so dressed up," he asked. Ed turned around and said " um...well...uh...you see...I told Winry I would take her to eat for dinner and have a movie afterwords. I said I would pick her up at eight." " Oh.. so you asked her out did you," he said in that teasing tone again. " Not exactly...," he started. " Well anyways lover boy it's ten minutes till eight so I suggest you hurry or else Winry will be waiting for while," Al said. " Damnit it's that late already," he said as he rushed out the door grabbed his keys and jumped over a fence that was in front of his house. ( like those picket fences that have a gate)

He was parked in front of her house. He opened his glove compartment and took out a small bottle of colonge. It was "Blue Mist." He stepped out of the car and started towards the house. He took a deep breath and knocked. " Hold on. Just a sec." As soon as he heard her voice he became really nervous. He heard her get closer to the door. She opened the door and saw Ed. " Hey Ed!" she said as she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He blushed a deep deep red. " Hey Win," he said. " C'mon in. Let me just finish getting ready. My grandmother wanted to meet you anyway so just talk with her while you wait for me." " Ok." Ed sat on the couch as Winry called for Pinako. The old woman walked through a hall and sat on a couch across from Ed as Winry went upstairs. " So you must be Edward Elric," said Pinako in her elderly voice, " She told me all about you." " Oh is that so." " Look kid I can see you like her," he blushed, " but if you hurt her in any way then you'll be dealing with me understand?" " Yes ma'am. Don't worry I wouldn't do anything like that. You can count on it." Good," With that she walked from the room.Winry was finally coming downstairs. " Ready," she said. She wore a black skirt with a green and white shirt. " Wow, Winry you look gorgous." She blushed as he said that. " Well you're pretty handsome yourself," She said with a smile on her face. That made him want to smile as well. " Granny we're gonna be going okay," She said. " Sure thing, dear. Be careful." " Ok thanks." " Thanks Mrs. Rockbell. I'll take good care of her." When she heard the door shut closed she smiled and turned back to what she was doing.

Ed opened the passenger side for Winry and let her step in. He closed the door behind her and went to his own door and got in." Hey Ed are you wearing colonge." " Um.. yeah." " I like that smell." While they were driving Ed kept on asking what type of food she would want to eat. She finally decided on american. He took her to a resterant that had a whole bunch of food. Ed did have a very big appetite. They sat down and they both ordered a pizza big enough for two. " Hey Ed you know I was really looking forward to tonight all week," She said. " Yeah me too." They were both staring into eachothers eyes. Ed into those bright blue sapphire eyes. Winry into those beautiful golden amber eyes. They were brought from there gaze when someone said over the loudspeaker. " One e pepperoni pizza. Ed shook his head and said, " I'll go get the pizza." " Ok." All she could do was think about those golden eyes. He got back with the pizza and served Winry two slices and served himself two slices as well. The whole time they were eating it was pretty silent. They had finished there food and Ed payed for the meal like any gentleman would do. He argued that they were charging a dollar more then he owes.

They arrived at the movie theater. " So what movie would you like to watch," Ed asked. " I don't what about that one." " Ok." They paid for two tickets to that movie and sat down. Everyone started coming in the room. Ed and Winry had some small talk while they were waiting for their movie. ( that takes forever... if i included there talk this chapter would be two pages... ok back to my story)

The lights finally started to dim. (The catagories of the movie are romance, action and humor so anything that has all of those can be your imagination movie) " Ed you know i've never been to a movie theatre," Winry whispered. " You haven't?" He said suprised. " In Rizenbul we never had movie theatres." " Oh ok well then enjoy."

When there was romantic parts Ed would look at Winry and pretend she was the person who liked the main person which Ed would pretend was him. He saw her eyes close every now and then but would snap right open. But one time she looked as if she was in a dazed mode. She had her eyes almost closed but not closed. He saw a guy put his hand over girlfriend and looked to Winry. _Well she's practickly asleep so maybe she won't notice, _he thought. He put his arm around Winry's neck, but what happened next was so unexpected. She put her hand over his hand. He thought she was going take his arm off her and slap him or something but instead she turned his hand over and kissed his palm, then turned his hand back over and rested her head right where his elbow joint was. His eyes were wide this whole time. _It's probably because she's half asleep,_ he thought a little sad. Though he did like the feel of her head on his arm. Guess who was watching the whole thing though. Alphonse.

When the movie was over he decided to just let Winry go home do to the fact she was still half asleep. Ed helped her get into his car so she wouldn't fall or anything. Then like always, closed her door and went to her side. The ride home was pretty silent except for some mumbles coming from Winrywhich suprisingly had his name in it. He blushed when he heard his name. He got to her house and took her to her front door. Ed knocked on the door. Pinako answered the door. " Hello Mrs. Rockbell. She go tired during the movie so I took her home." " Hi Granny," said half asleep Winry. " Hello dear. Did you have a good time." " Yeah it was very fun," she said with a relaxed sigh. Pinako looked suspiciosly at Edward. He left her a look that showed that nothing happened. " Well I guess I should head back home," said Ed. " Yeah me too," said Pinako sounding like she was suspicious about something. Which was probably that she could smell Ed's colonge on her lips and her head. He started walking down some steps from the door until he was stopped by Winry. " Wait!" He turned around and saw Winry in front of him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek gently. Pinako was more suspicious. Ed was shocked, and Winry was sleepy. " Goodnight Edward," she said bringing Ed and Pinako from thier thoughts. " Um... goodnight Winry," he said. She turned around with Pinako and went inside. Leaving Ed shocked from the events that happened Friday Night.


	5. Al's Voice Recorder

New Girl

At Stardon High

Ch. 5

Al's Voice Recorder

Ed walked into the house where he was greeted by Alphonse. " Hey brother." Oh hey Al," replied Ed a little sleepy from today. " So... how did your date with Winry go?" asked Al. " Oh it went fine." " Finally your admiting it." " Admiting what?" " that you and Winry had a date." " Well yeah what else could it be." _Hmm... since he's sleepy maybe i'll be able to get him admit that he loves Winry, _he thought. He smiled. " Al what are you smiling about." Oh nothing brother. So was your food good?" " yeah." And was your movie good?" " uh-huh" " Are you in love with Winry." " Yup..." When Ed realized what he had just said he said, " Wait hold on you confused me I--" He was cut by a noise that sounded like him Al just talking. All he heard from it was, _" Are you in love with Winry?" Yup." _Then it stopped. After that he saw Al laughing like a madman. " Damnit Al give me that stupid voice recorder." He was about to grab it when Al jumped up and put it behind his back. " C'mon Al." " No way." Now Ed was chasing Al around the room. " Al stop!." " What are you gonna do." " Nothing." Then why are you chasing me." " Stop and you'll find out." " Ed!" "ughhh!"


	6. Chapter 6

New Girl

At Stardon High

Ch. 6

Ed got up. It was Satarday morning. He got his clothes on and went downstairs.( umm... his room will be upstairs.) " Good morning brother," Al said in his usual cheery voice. " Good morning Al," he said with a smile on his face looking on the floor. He saw Al on the floor tied up with duck tape on his face. Ed still remembered what Al did the other night. " Brother what are you looking at." He looked up towards the refrigerator. There was Al having a confused look on his face. " Umm... nothing," he said walking towards the fridge. " Did you imagine me being tied up on the floor with duck tape on my face... again?" " No, of course not. What would make you think that." " Well when I teased you about being short you had the same look and..." He went on for five minutes saying at least seven more things relating to that. " Well that was when I was younger." " Ed you did all that last week." " What?" " Nevermind." Ed grabbed a french toast that was on the counter. Al was indeed a great cook. Ed dug in and finished in under five minutes. " That was great Al. Thanks." he said rubbing his stomach showing he was full. He was walking upstairs to his room when he was stopped by Al. " Oh yeah brother, Winry called while you were asleep." " Really?"

Ed was on his way to Winry's house.

_Phone Call_

" Hey Ed are you doing anything right now?" Winry asked.

" No why?"

" I asked my grandmother and she said if you agreed..."

" Yeah..."

" Want to go get some breakfast?"

" Sure i'll pick you up in about ten minutes."

" Ok. Thanks, bye."

" Bye."

_End of call_

_How lucky am I, _Ed thought happily. He was thinking about last night. He touched his cheek where he could imagine her warmth from her kiss. " I was kissed by the hottest girl in the world."

He arrived at her house and walked over to her house. This time he was glad he wasn't so nervous and knocked on the door. Pinako answered. " Oh hello Edward." " Hello Mrs. Rockbell. I'm here to pick up Winry." Pinako turned around and started walking to the kitchen. " Winry get down here. Your boyfriend is here." Ed blushed and upstairs Winry blushed. " Ok i'll be right there." She got downstairs. " Hey Ed." " Hey Win." Like before she hugged Ed and said," Ok granny we're going now." Have a good time dear."

" So Ed do you know where your going." " Yeah they have this real nice place where I go to all the time for breakfast." They arrived at the place Ed was talking about. They went inside. " Excuse me," Ed said trying to get attention from the waitor who seemed to be writing something down. " Yes?" asked the waitor. " Table for two, please," answered Ed. " Yes, i've got the perfect place for you two." The waitor led them to a balcony with a few tables which were empty and took them to a table with two chairs and candles. " Here you go. Call when you are ready to order." Ed pulled out a chair for Winry and went to his chair. For some reason he did'nt feel right about the waitor. " Hey Winry by now were pretty good friends right." " Yeah why?" " There's something I never told you about me." Winry was confused. " What is it?"

Light surronded the waitor. " So you're finally gonna tell her pipsqeake," said a dark and eerie voice.


	7. Attacked

New Girl

At Stardon High

Ch. 7

Attacked

" Well you see, me and my brother Al are alchemists." " By alchemist do you mean people that break things down and recreate as something else." " Yeah." She was suprised. and in a way scared. she didn't know why either. Maybe 'cause she has seen some alchemists fight before and saw how powerful they were. " But thats not it." " There's more that you were hiding." " I have automail on my right arm and left leg." " But how? what happened to you." " I don't really like talking about it." " I suppose not pipsqeake." said that dark and eerie voice again. " Envy?" " Yeah...well how did you know that...huh Fullmetal Alchemist." " What Ed your the Fullmetal Alchemist." " Yeah," he said sadly. Tears were welling up in her eyes. " Winry what's wrong?" " Enough of this small talk pipsqeak i'm here for the stone." " We don't have the stone." " Then how did you turn that armor back into a pathetic human." Ed didn't say anything. Envy looked at Winry and grinned. " Oh Edward I didn't know you had a girlfriend," he said walking towards Winry. " Don't touch her you bastard!" he yelled jumping on top of him. " Winry get out of here now!" She was to shocked so she didn' really hear what he said. " Now Winry!" She heard him this time and ran away. Envy kicked Ed off him. Envy grabbed Ed's neck and picked him from the ground. He put him against the wall. Ed tried to get Envy's hand off his neck but couldn't do it. He was punching Ed in the stomach numerous times. A trail of blood was coming from Ed's lip. His grip on Envy's hand was getting loose. Winry, who was hiding behind a wall and was seeing the whole thing, noticed his weariness as well. She got up from her hiding space and threw a rock at Envy. " What the hell was that?" said Envy. He let go of Ed and turned around. " Oh so you came back for him did you." " Please don't hurt him anymore. I can't take it." She started crying uncontrollably. " Winry..." Ed whispered. He started to get up from the ground as Envy proceeded towards Winry. He looked as if he was going to hurt her and for Envy that wasn't anything new. Ed started running after him. He clapped his hands and quickly put them on Envy's back so that he didn't have time to move. Blue sparks were everywhere. Envy elbowed Ed in the stomach and he flew back. " Edward!" yelled Winry. " Shut up! I've had enough of you." Envy was about to hurt Winry when there was a pain in his back. The pain was to much to handle he just fled the scene. Winry rushed over to Ed who was slumped against the wall. " Ed are you ok?" she asked worriedly. The only response he gave her wasn't verbal. He put his hands on the back of her head and pulled her towards him. He put all his might into that kiss then passed out.


	8. Admitting

New Girl

At Stardon High

Ch. 8

Admitting

_The next day_

" Look he's awake." " Huh." " Alphonse get over here and stop drinking your juice." " Coming." Ed opened his eyes to see Winry and Al looking at him. " Umm... Good morning." Winry and Al both hugged him. " I'm so glad you're ok brother. Winry told me everything." " Oh right." Al bent down to Ed's ear. " Even that kiss brother," he whispered. Ed blushed a crimson color. " Well since you know--" " Have known," Al corrected him. " Fine since you have known I have some unfinished business," he whispered into Al's ear. He winked at his brother and said " Good luck." Al left the room so Ed would be alone. " So Winry..." " You know I still remember that kiss." she smirked " Oh so you do." He smirked right back. This turn Winry put her hands behind his head and kissed him passionately.

" I love you Edward Elric," she whispered in his ear. " I love you too Winry Rockbell." And again they kissed.

_Fin_


	9. Stardon High miniseries news

Don't worry all the people who liked my story. I'm making another story that has every chapter a random day of school or event.

-Fullmetal59


End file.
